Beyette Wiki
'WELCOME TO THE BEYETTE WIKI' albums.png|Albums|link=Category:Albums|linktext=Learn about the individual albums! instruments.png|Instruments|link=Category:Instruments|linktext=Learn about the specific instruments used in the songs! songs.png|Songs|link=Category:Songs|linktext=Learn the story behind every song! people.png|People|link=Category:People|linktext=Learn about Beyette's collaborators and supporters! The Beyette Wiki is a wiki describing the Dustin Beyette "musical universe". It covers the current development of the independently owned and funded "mainstream" format musical experiment "Beyette " as well as the development and demystification of the previous and ongoing cross-genre instrumental musical experiment "Dustin Beyette ". Most of the information was migrated from http://www.beyettemusic.com as well as generated purely for this project by Dustin Beyette himself. A good way to get a taste of the wiki is click on the "Random Page " button above and start from there. Most of the pages are rich with yellow hyperlinks that cross link eachother as well as direct away from this wiki to YouTube videos and otherwise private links that are in connection with subjects discussed in the wiki. There are pages talking about songs , pages talking about albums , and there are also pages that describe collaborations both currently happening as well as documentation and stories from past collaborations and the magic behind them. This wiki is full of stories behind concepts and writings about previously abandoned projects as well as future projects. Some of the information herein is technical, some prepared for the layperson. The goal is to have both layperson information as well as technical information on every page eventually (every song's science, tempo, key, time, sheet music, etc.), as Dustin tries to make the songs sound good, but typically the songs tend to also be very fun to play for real people on instruments. 'WHO CAN ADD TO THIS WIKI?' Are you interested in adding to this wiki? Are you wondering who can add to this wiki? "Anyone who is a fan, friend, accquantance or emotionally neutral to facts alone." is what Dustin has requested, but technically anyone is allowed to edit this wiki, including trolls , vandals and spammers . "There are things to consider if you'd please read this." While Dustin has generated this wiki to the best of his ability and is doing this as an ongoing project, he is notified by email immediately of any edit to this wiki. "Anything that is quoted italics and can be verified as edited by Wikia user Dustin Beyette in it's edit history is me talking. If anyone makes a post that involves my music and slanders another band, living being or musician in a damaging way, it will be modified out of respect for the musician or band or living being." Anyone is welcome to add pages and info and reviews, whatever they like. Anything can be added that is factual, can be proven and is non-derogatory and respectful to Beyette and to the music of others. The musical taste of editors is the only thing admissible, and will be treated with scrutiny. If you would like to know more info that can be reported to this wiki use Google to find all the vast places Beyette Music is on on the internet (as well as if you can find anything on "Tooth " from Portland, Maine. An initial list of links that is just the tip of the iceberg can be found here on the Relevant Links page . 'DUSTIN BEYETTE IS A PORTLAND, MAINE-BORN // LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA-BASED COMPOSER, PRODUCER, ENGINEER, SONGWRITER AND PERFORMANCE MUSICIAN' After composing several 80-minute instrumental albums between 2003-2006, Beyette took on a new rock sound with the live/fully vocalized production, "Change ". Beyette is featured on the shelves of Bullmoose in Maine and worldwide on all the popular online music stores . The latest album, "Growth " is an "entire new sound that will surprise, shock and soothe many". Category:Browse